A new begining, to an end?
by Lupo Benson
Summary: Years after the ninja war a new begining came around but is that all comming to an end. If you were a fan of my writing hopefuly you will become one again this is a Naruto Bleach crossover. will the son of naruto survive, will he die in a battle of epic proportions. Oh and may i thank Eclipse the Dragonoid for his helpful advise hopefuly my writing is much better than ever before.
1. Time moves on

It was well after the ninja wars this story starts in the village of Konohagakure it has been a peaceful time for quite some time, Lady Tsunade passed on and who to you think became hokague? Surprise, surprise Naruto but that is not what this story is about, this story is about his son… me, my name is Saskue Uchiha Uzumaki. My father said he named me after a great ninja and a better friend however I have never met him sometimes I wonder what happened to this man who I was named after. As I said things have been very peaceful for the past 20 years I am 16 and already the leader of a team of 3 ninja. A young girl the daughter of Hinata Hyuga and Rock Lee… boy who would've thought they would get together. Her name is Serena Lee, the second member is the son of Tenten and Shikamaru Nara, his name is Neji Nara. The final member and probably the most beautiful woman is the daughter of Ino Yamanaka and get this Sai, her name is simple Rose Yamanaka, Sai chose to take Ino's last name instead of his own. We have been friends from child hood and have grown up together trained together and fought together. As I said it has been peaceful but in the recent few months there have been problems. Creatures that call themselves hallows have been appearing and wreaking havoc around the world. My team and other teams from other villages have been specially trained on fighting these beasts and to eliminate them but these are unlike ninja the fight with no honor for no reason. They kill and kill until their lust for death is satisfied then they kill for fun. Our story begins one early morning as my team and I have been called into my father's office… excuse me the Hokage's office. Roes walks up to the door and knocks we hear my father's voice, "Enter" I enter first leading the team. "You called for us father, I meen sir?" "Saskue I already told you call me father all you want" he says coolly. "Yes I sent for you it seems another hallow has appeared close to the outskirts of the village I need you to go take care of it imeditly." "Yes sir" I say "sir what can we expect from the beast", he looked thoughtful for a moment then looked up at me, "dismiss your team we must talk alone." Rose looked almost as if she had been stabbed with a kuni, "but sir we are a team we must all know", he looked at her thoughtfully then said, "you are right rose" he chuckled "your father and mother were always a hand full for me very well I will tell you, what you can expect is him absorbing your power that is his specialty, we sent a few ninja after it to observe is and they came back with one dead and another severly low on chakra however they say the beast just looked at them." Neji looked thoughtful, "sir if he… it can do that then how can we possibly combat it?" My father looked at him Serena has been trained in shielding you against such power we just don't know what to expect afterwards." "Well then dad we will just have to find out" I say with my usual cocky grin that even my father takes notice of. "Very well team 19 head out and see what is going on good luck and be careful with this one."


	2. Ichigo

It was well after the ninja wars this story starts in the village of Konohagakure it has been a peaceful time for quite some time, Lady Tsunade passed on and who to you think became hokague? Surprise, surprise Naruto but that is not what this story is about, this story is about his son… me, my name is Saskue Uchiha Uzumaki. My father said he named me after a great ninja and a better friend however I have never met him sometimes I wonder what happened to this man who I was named after. As I said things have been very peaceful for the past 20 years I am 16 and already the leader of a team of 3 ninja. A young girl the daughter of Hinata Hyuga and Rock Lee… boy who would've thought they would get together. Her name is Serena Lee, the second member is the son of Tenten and Shikamaru Nara, his name is Neji Nara. The final member and probably the most beautiful woman is the daughter of Ino Yamanaka and get this Sai, her name is simple Rose Yamanaka, Sai chose to take Ino's last name instead of his own. We have been friends from child hood and have grown up together trained together and fought together. As I said it has been peaceful but in the recent few months there have been problems. Creatures that call themselves hallows have been appearing and wreaking havoc around the world. My team and other teams from other villages have been specially trained on fighting these beasts and to eliminate them but these are unlike ninja the fight with no honor for no reason. They kill and kill until their lust for death is satisfied then they kill for fun. Our story begins one early morning as my team and I have been called into my father's office… excuse me the Hokage's office. Roes walks up to the door and knocks we hear my father's voice, "Enter" I enter first leading the team. "You called for us father, I meen sir?" "Saskue I already told you call me father all you want" he says coolly. "Yes I sent for you it seems another hallow has appeared close to the outskirts of the village I need you to go take care of it imeditly." "Yes sir" I say "sir what can we expect from the beast", he looked thoughtful for a moment then looked up at me, "dismiss your team we must talk alone." Rose looked almost as if she had been stabbed with a kuni, "but sir we are a team we must all know", he looked at her thoughtfully then said, "you are right rose" he chuckled "your father and mother were always a hand full for me very well I will tell you, what you can expect is him absorbing your power that is his specialty, we sent a few ninja after it to observe is and they came back with one dead and another severly low on chakra however they say the beast just looked at them." Neji looked thoughtful, "sir if he… it can do that then how can we possibly combat it?" My father looked at him Serena has been trained in shielding you against such power we just don't know what to expect afterwards." "Well then dad we will just have to find out" I say with my usual cocky grin that even my father takes notice of. "Very well team 19 head out and see what is going on good luck and be careful with this one."


	3. INTRODUCING!

When ichigo introduced himself I was a bit worried about it what was a substitute sole reaper. What he explained it as was a person who protected the human world. Neji sighed "if there were such a thing don't you think we would have heard of it by now Mr. what was it oh yes Mr. Ichigo I mean we especially would have heard of your kind by now don't you think?" He looked at Neji "I really doubt a bunch of kids would know about us." "KIDS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "WELL THESE KIDS JUST SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS!" Everyone looked at me with a look of shock even this new person seemed a bit nervous "Now calm down dear" Rose said soothingly, "yes I didn't mean any disrespect to you, you fought quite well" Ichgio said. I sighed "I am sorry forgive me I get a bit pissed when people call us kids when us as a group could kill an army." "I can see that I have heard of your team 19 very good at taking hallows on ey." I looked at him and thought "Maybe he is something he must meet my father." "Well" I said putting my hands behind my head, "if you will come with us I want you to meet the leader of the village." He looked around, "eh sure why not" he said with a lazy look. We began walking back and Rose looked at me "you know you saved my life several times and put yours at risk why?" "because rose dear I still love you with all my heart and more." She blushed again like a blush that I saw her have when I first asked her out, "O-oh" she managed to stutter out "w-well with all our fighting I am kinda surprised you still l-love me." "I will always love you" I said with a grin. She blushed again and said, "well I am glad because I will always love you" she then wrapped her arm around mine and smiled leaning into me as we walked. While we were walking I heard ichigo and Neji talking about many things such as where they came from who their parents are things like that. Then I heard them turn to a very interesting topic of who had the best ass of the two girls in the group I used my clone jutsu and hit neji on the head then made it disappear before he turned around. "HEY!" he yelled "I know that was you Saskue" Yea, yea I mumbled back. We continued walking and we were nearing the village when Kakashi appeared "hey old man" I said with a smirk, "I may be old but I could still handle you…who is this" he replied. "Ichigo Kurasaki pleasure to meet you", Kakashi looked at him and smiled "well it is a pleasure to meet you as well" he replied "so tell me what brings you here?" "Well the hallows" he said seriously "when I heard the hallows began appearing here I asked personally to come here because of the area that this is." "Hmmm what do you mean" kakashi said, "well you see I have heard of this place multiple times but I never dreamed hallows would show up because as you see there is a lot of power in this area these four are enough to scare the shit out of me on one of their bad days" he said with a serious look. "Yea but you took that hallow without a problem" Serena responded, "only after you weakened it" Ichigo said. "Well old man" I said to kakashi "we gotta go get debriefed and introduce Ichigo to my dad see ya later."


End file.
